


D'innocent à tueur

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Bane, par Isa'ralia Faradien [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Darth Bane trilogy, Hurst is a piece of trash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Je voudrais que tu meures, je voudrais qu'il y ait un accident et que tu te fasses ensevelir, je voudrais pouvoir t'arracher les yeux de mes propres mains... - Dessel ne sait pas faire face à Hurst, et subit les coups. [Rating M pour maltraitance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'innocent à tueur

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps la trilogie Darth Bane de Drew Karpyshyn, et bon sang, je me suis éclatée comme jamais * - *
> 
> Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un petit texte sur la relation entre Dessel et son père Hurst, basé sur ce qu'il en est décrit dans le premier tome Path Of Destruction.

Dessel sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps, mais il s'efforça à rester calme. Il ne broncha pas une seule fois durant les longues minutes pendant lesquelles son père, Hurst, ivre, le frappait sans relâche.

\- Tu es un fléau ! hurlait l'homme. Le fléau de ma vie ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si je travaille encore dans les mines, c'est de ta faute ! Si ta mère est morte en accouchant, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde, tu es une abomination !

Chacune de ses déclarations étaient ponctuées par un coup de poing, un coup de pied. Cela venait s'ajouter à la douleur psychologique de Dessel, qui voyait son père lui reprocher des choses dont il n'était même pas responsable. L'humiliation n'en était que plus grande, et les plaies – physiques et mentales – étaient à vif.

Des corrections violentes de ce genre, le jeune homme en recevait régulièrement. Hurst était souvent ivre, et adorait passer ses nerfs sur son fils, qu'il accusait de tous les maux – vraiment de tous les maux. Dès que Hurst pouvait reprocher quelque chose à son fils unique, il en profitait pour passer Des à tabac.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il était enfin libéré, était en général dans un piteux état. Hurst était un homme qui possédait beaucoup de force, acquise par les nombreuses années de travail dans la mine de cortosis d'Apatros.

Des faisait souvent état de plusieurs os brisés, de plaies ensanglantées sur tout le corps, d'hématomes enflés sur tout le visage. Il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin du monstre qui l'avait élevé, se roulait en boule sur son lit, et les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'à ce moment-là coulaient à flots le long de son visage abîmé par les coups.

Il était désormais presque aussi grand que son père – si l'on pouvait appeler cela un _père_ –, mais loin d'être aussi musclé que lui. Il n'était pas encore de taille à se défendre contre lui, à se défaire de la poigne de fer qui entourait ses poignets lorsque Hurst tentait de l'immobiliser.

Les larmes coulaient, plus abondantes que jamais, irritant les plaies et les ecchymoses qu'elles rencontraient en chemin. _Je voudrais tellement que tu meures, je voudrais que tu meures..._ C'était une litanie que Des repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, pour se donner l'illusion de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre son père. _Je voudrais que des roches s'effondrent sur ta tête et t'écrabouillent. Je voudrais que tu disparaisses. Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je voudrais que tu meures._

Des se recroquevilla encore plus, tentant de paraître plus petit – chose qui n'était pas aisée – alors que Hurst ouvrait brutalement la porte et passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir si son fils dormait. Il sentait l'alcool jusqu'ici. Des ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas raviver la haine de son père. Hurst grogna, puis referma la porte en bougonnant « fléau... abomination... ne mérite pas que je me tue à la tâche pour le nourrir... ».

C'était somme toute une soirée normale chez cette charmante famille de mineurs d'Apatros.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis (très) légèrement inspirée d'un flashback du roman... j'ai failli me sentir mal en voyant un tel étalage de violence. Hurst est un salaud ! Je plains Dessel... (Mon pauvre bébé...)


End file.
